The present invention relates in general to a solenoid valve, a solenoid and a hydraulic power system, and more particularly to the solenoid valve, solenoid and hydraulic power system that can be practically used in a hydraulic power steering system of a motor vehicle. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with a solenoid valve that is constructed to enable an easy and accurate wire winding of an electric coil installed therein.
In order to clarify the present invention, one related art of the invention will be briefly described with reference to Japanese Laid-open Patent Application (tokkai) 2002-364533.
This Laid-open Patent Application shows a solenoid valve (viz., electromagnetic control valve), that includes a cylindrical plunger case, a plunger axially movably received in the plunger case, a coil spring constantly biasing the plunger in a valve close direction, and an electric coil coaxially disposed around the plunger. Upon application of certain amount of electric power to the electric coil, the plunger is moved axially to a desired position against the biasing force of the coil spring thereby to control an open degree of the valve.